


Semper fi

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Engaged (part 2), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insight, post 9x09
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No soportaba ver a Gibbs tan abatido, pero no había demasiado que pudiera hacer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper fi

No recuerdas haberle visto así nunca antes. No es cierto, te corriges, sí que lo recuerdas, precisamente por eso duele más. Precisamente por eso no puedes soportarlo. Esta vez no bastará con darte collejas con su mano y llorar entre sus brazos para que termine borrando ese gesto abatido de su rostro. Es inaguantable. Tienes que hacer algo.

Tu sonrisa es más bien una mueca forzada que no alcanza a reconfortarle. Desde aquí es todo lo que puedes hacer, sabes de sobra que no dejaría que fueras hasta él y le abrazases delante de tantos testigos. Con ellos delante Gibbs siempre será el hombre de hielo aunque su mirada clara le delate. Está sufriendo. Tienes que hacer algo.

Miras a Gabi y le haces un mínimo gesto con la cabeza señalando a Gibbs. De alguna manera te entiende, pues asiente con gravedad. Te incorporas lo bastante para avanzar encogida hasta su lado del avión y te sientas tan cerca que os tocáis. Gibbs te observa, incómodo e inquisitivo.

—Estoy cansada. Necesito una almohada—le dices con voz ronca.

No está convencido, pero inclina la cabeza para concederte el deseo. Eres su niña después de todo, jamás te lo negaría. Te apoyas en su hombro, colocas la mano sobre su muslo y le das una palmadita cariñosa.

—Estoy aquí—susurras tan bajo que no tienes claro si te habrá oído, pero no alzarás la voz. Algo así debe quedar entre vosotros.  
—Sí—replica con aplomo y una nota de alivio—. Semper fi, niña.


End file.
